Childhood Memories
by Towa-no-Yami
Summary: Sort of AU. Yuuri and Wolfram were childhood friends, growing up together and hardly knowing anyone but each other. However, in a world with strict morals, what will happen to them and their friendship that was always a little more than it should be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi, I'm back again. It really has been a while. This is a bit of a taster for a possible multi-chapter story. I really hope to be able to write and upload the whole of this story, but I've never done anything but one-shots and don't quite know my capacity for writing a multi-chapter story. I've got exams all this year and I very rarely get any time to write so it might be silly of me take on a writing project at this moment in time. Nevertheless, I had some spare time tonight and just had to get this out of my system, see what people think. It's kinda hard to see where this story is going, and to be perfectly honest I haven't got a solid plan myself, but please take the time to read it and leave a review at the end, I really need to know if this is worth pursuing. If I do continue, it won't be updated for a while because I'll have to squeeze in the time to write and I'd like to write as much ahead as possible so that I can then update regularly. Anywho, please read and review, no matter what you thought of it. Thanks!

_**Warnings: **__So far, only really slight shonen-ai (Yuuram of course) but there will be more if continued._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters and receive no profits from this story._

Spring was always wonderful in the kingdom on Shin Makoku. The crisp air was warm, but never in a muggy kind of way, and the vibrant flower gardens shone like precious jewels of every colour. Even at midday, one could wander in the light from the highly-set sun for as long as they pleased, basking in the heat emanating from the cloudless sky without a thought of over-exertion or sunstroke. It was, and always had been, a truly magnificent time for all inhabitants of the great kingdom.

On a small slope overlooking the vast flower gardens in the grounds of the kingdom's largest and most appreciated castle, two highly-bred women sat on a picnic blanket, wicker basket between them, idly chatting away on an especially pleasant spring afternoon. The only sound other than their quiet conversation and laughter was that of their young sons, playing quiet some distance away in amongst the picturesque flowers.

The two ran and screamed and tried desperately to catch the other, caught in an enthralling game of cat and mouse. Every once in a while, the two devoted mothers would giggle and cheer on their respective sons as they would hear an exclamation of "TAG!" and an irritated groan as the tables were once again turned in the boys tumultuous game.

As the intensity of the chase continued, the boys started to run farther afield, each tripping occasionally on the dresses their mothers made them wear. It would not be long until they realised the sort of clothes they should be wearing, much to their mothers dismay, and this problem would be eliminated, making their constant games all that much easier.

Eventually they ran out of sight of the two women on the picnic blanket, but the ever-diligent mothers knew they had no reason to worry. In a castle such as this, one was never really alone, never truly out of sight or earshot; if anything were to happen, there was no doubting the fact that it would reach the ears of the two eventually and they were constantly prepared for such an occasion.

The two boys slowed gradually, their seemingly never-ending supply of energy dwindling to a point where it seemed necessary to take a break. They threw themselves down into the grassy fields, taking in their surroundings and realising that they had stumbled across one of their favourite haunts. It was a place where few people ever ventured, the boys simply stumbling upon it on a day not unlike this one. The sunlight bounced of the cool, undisturbed surface of the crystal clear water, seeming to make even the air glisten and shine. They had spent many an hour swimming in the refreshing water to cool off after one of their more intensive playing sessions, or simply sitting and admiring the beautiful scenery the small lake made.

The two lay in the grass, unable to quell their fits of giggles that seemed to have no cause. This was a common occurrence between the two and both were completely prepared for what was to happen next, the only question was who would strike first. In a flash, the smaller boy, adorning a light purple dress and golden hair that seemed brighter than the sun itself, leapt upon his dark-haired counterpart. A new battle began; a battle of rolling and screaming and kicking legs. Once such a battle commenced, it was not to end until a clear winner was established, until one participant gave up and begged for mercy. Only then would the tickling stop. Such a war had been known to go on for hours, to have stopped for afternoon snacking and been recommenced once the offered confectionaries had been consumed. However this time, a victor was easily found.

"Okay, okay. I give in!" The little double black boy screamed, adding, "You win, just stop tickling me!" when his friend seemed reluctant to end their game so suddenly.

A smug grin settled upon the cherubic features of the blonde child as he sat himself upon the other boys lap, even as he continued to lie back in the grass. The boy had always been competitive and thoroughly enjoyed every one of his victories. He'd like to think that he bested his friend more often than lost to him, but he knew that they were quite evenly matched, and the double blacks slight height and weight advantage often gave him the upper hand.

"Yuuuuri, you're so boring. How can you be tired already?" The small child whined, wanting desperately to play some more and hopefully force the boy below him into submission once again.

"Because." He countered sharply, only elaborating when his friend gave him one of his trademark 'I'm not impressed' looks, "we've been playing for hours and this dress my mum picked out for me is really warm."

The blonde boy 'hmphed' as he rolled off his friend to once again lie next to him in the grass. Some would view the boy as a brat, but those who knew him closely knew that he meant no harm with his demanding nature. They also knew that he had a soft side, a very reluctantly revealed one, but when it showed through one couldn't help but love the little boy.

Yuuri turned on his side to face his best friend and smiled when he saw he had already done the same. The two had been close for as long as they could remember, Wolfram's family having lived in the castle with Yuuri's due to their parents' close friendship. The two both had brothers that used to join in their play, but by now they had grown up and gone to the academy in the town, leaving just the two youngest to spend all of their days together.

It was a strange relationship that the two shared. Even with both being of such a young age one couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than simple friendship. And it was true, the two certainly shared a 'puppy-love' of sorts, or at least as close to such that one could comprehend at such an early stage in life. However, both were comfortable in such a mutual affection, and all around them were certain that once they grew later into childhood, and certainly as they edged closer to their teens, these feelings would be forgotten in place of a strong, companionable friendship, one that could never be broken.

Suddenly, Yuuri bolted up into a sitting position, startling his relaxed friend out of his self-induced trance. Wolfram stared up into the jet black eyes of his friend, beholding a newly-determined expression that usually preceded the invention of a new game or scheme for the two to partake in. When the little boy in the pigtails and the sky blue dress said nothing, the blonde slowly sat up to face him directly, confused as to what was going on inside his mind. Upon seeing the blaringly bright emerald eyes immediately in front of his own, Yuuri smiled a wide and unstoppable grin and promptly proceeded to raising his right hand and slapping the boy swiftly, yet gently, across his left cheek.

Wolfram's eyes widened considerably as Yuuri proclaimed, in his loudest and proudest voice, "Wolfie-chan, one day I'm gonna marry you, 'kay?" The young boy never was very good at sounding noble.

Wolfram's eyes softened as perception dawned deep within his brain; he vaguely remembered his mother telling him of this old tradition amongst the noblemen of Shin Makoku. He smiled the most dazzling smile he could muster whilst missing two very noticeable teeth and nodded fervently, clearly portraying his agreement to Yuuri's proposal. The two burst into fits of laughter again, playing amongst the blades of grass until a guard came looking for them, informing them that their mothers were calling them for dinner.

XXx

Gossamer eyelids gently fluttered open to reveal strikingly beautiful onyx eyes. A soft smile graced itself upon Yuuri's tanned face as he realised what he had been dreaming about. He very rarely dreamed about his past, his inner consciousness usually creating the sorts of random dreams everybody else had. However, there was no doubting the reason for such a pleasant memory invading his mind while he slept. In two days, Wolfram von Bielefield would grace Yuuri's home, Blood Pledge Castle, with his presence for the first time in two and a half years. Yuuri simply couldn't wait to see his blonde best friend again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I'm back much quicker than I expected. I had told myself to write as much as I could of the story and then ensure regular updates, but I decided that I was likely to write a chapter roughly every week (every two at the least) either on Friday or Saturday (or both in this case) unless I get really busy. So as long as I don't lose inspiration or end up needing to do something else on my allocated writing days, updates should be fairly regular. If there ever is a problem, I'll leave a little note in the story description saying that updates will be later in case anyone actually wants to check. This chapter seems kinda short, maybe its just me, but I suppose my first chapter was short too compared to the length of some other people's. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Warnings:**__ Still only quite light shonen-ai for now, but as I stated in the first chapter there will be more as the story progresses._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters and receive no profits from this story._

The sounds of the bustling street outside slowly made their way through the wooden slatted windows of the second floor room in the local inn. The slithers of light that penetrated the small room shone directly onto the figure sleeping in the cramped bed, causing him to stir from his slumber. The young blonde haired man tentatively sat up and tried to blink the still-lingering sleep from his eyes and, seeing that this approach was unsuccessful, started to rub zealously at them. Finally, his stunning emerald eyes were able to handle the intensity of the early morning light and open completely. However, Wolfram's mind was still not functioning properly. Slowly, he tried to slide from the bed, only to find himself thoroughly entangled in the clean white sheets that were supposed to be covering him. He blinked sleepily at his exposed legs, still not comprehending the situation at hand. Finally, the realisation hit him that not only was he stuck in his bed, but also that his usual sleeping attire, a rather effeminate pink nightgown, was placed firmly around his waist and not by his heels as it should be. He quickly moved to untangle his feet from the covers and leapt from the bed, his nightgown pooling around his ankles as his feet hit the cold stone floor.

Wolfram moved slowly towards the doors on the opposite side of the room and stepped through them onto the small balcony that overlooked the streets below. From his vantage point, he could see many of the streets and roads of the small village he had stopped in for the night. The village was indeed tiny, nevertheless it was a hub for commercial activity, with its market being one of the most visited in the kingdom, and was therefore always packed full of people.

Wolfram moved his gaze to his right, looking in a northwards direction, as his eyes settled on the huge, enclosed capital city below the hill on which he was currently situated. He smiled to himself as he recalled the name of the city, "May the great Original King and his subjects flourish! And may we never forget, everything that made this land first came from us citizens. With the power and wisdom that defeated even the First Creators, may this kingdom prosper forever!" He chuckled at the fact that he knew the title off by heart whereas most people simply referred to the capital city as 'Shin Makoku', giving it the same name as the kingdom itself.

'_Hmm, at this rate, if I leave straight after I've had breakfast I'll arrive at the castle around lunch-time.'_ Wolfram mused to himself as he looked upon the large city, _'I wasn't supposed to be arriving for another day and a half, I hope I won't be intruding.'_ Upon registering this thought, he quickly dismissed it, _'Hmph! They've had plenty of notice, if they haven't made arrangements by now, it's their own fault.'_

With this last thought, he headed back into his bedroom to change for breakfast and prepare for the final part of his journey.

xXx

Yuuri released a heavy sigh as he sat in his bedroom reading one of his study books for the umpteenth time. He was certain that he knew the material by now as he had been studying the sole subject for almost three weeks, however, he had become listless and apathetic in the time that he had been waiting for his friend to arrive and could simply find nothing better to do than study continuously. It was a bright day and so he had decided to go for a ride in the woods surrounding his home in the evening, however, this plan had been thwarted when he remembered that his own personal horse required new shoes and that the castle's resident blacksmith was currently on sick-leave with a rather nasty, recurring cold.

Yuuri sighed again as he looked out of the window at the glorious sunshine and determined that if he could not go riding, he would at least go for a walk through the castle gardens. He quickly thought about finishing the chapter he was currently reading before heading outside but was interrupted by a swift knock on the heavy oak doors.

Presuming it was his tutor checking on his progress, Yuuri rapidly postponed his plans to escape the walls of the castle and settled back into his chair to study, calling a quick "Come in" as he did so.

The heavy doors swung open and closed almost immediately, but the black-haired young man kept his gaze focused on the pages in front of him so as to seem engrossed in the words that they portrayed.

Silence reigned in the room and Yuuri started to wonder if anyone had actually entered his rather grand bedroom. His lavender-haired tutor was always very loud and overdramatic, so he was certain that it was not he who had paid him a visit and it seemed that anyone entering a room would announce themselves in some way.

Confused, the double black youth turned to look at his doorway. He was sure that what he beheld upon turning completely must have been an illusion, induced by his recent lack of fresh air and exercise.

"W-Wolfram!?" he sputtered, certain that he was addressing a mirage. When the illusion smiled cockily at him, clearly amused by the youth's confusion, Yuuri was sure he was going insane. "What are you doing here?" he asked, evidently befuddled by the presence of what was seeming more and more like his blonde best friend.

"What are you talking about, you wimp?" Wolfram answered calmly, his smug smile still plastered in place, "That's not much of a greeting after I travelled all this way just to see you, now, is it?"

Yuuri finally ascertained that this was, in fact, his childhood friend, deciding that not even his own imagination could conjure up such a good impression of the cocky noble.

Still confused, but now smiling, he added, "You know that's not what I meant. How did you expect me to react when you turn up here almost two days early?"

At this the blonde 'hmphed', crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away from his double black friend, "Well I had hoped you'd be happy to see me," he stated, mock-hurt evident in his voice, "but I see I'll be more of an imposition than a guest. I suppose I should just go sleep in the stables with my horse until I am due to arrive, or would I still be in the way even there?" Wolfram continued, conjuring his most pitiful voice in the hope that his friend would not see through his ruse and would feel genuinely sorry for him.

At this, Yuuri simply laughed; he wasn't as easy to fool as he had been as a child. Knowing exactly what his friend was trying to do, he stood up from his chair, the wooden legs scraping noisily against the stone flooring, and swiftly proceeded to walk towards the blonde-haired youth. Wolfram only turned around in time to see Yuuri taking his final step towards him as he was suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace. The blonde tensed at first and immediately relaxed, returning the long-awaited embrace as he finally realised just how much he had missed his best friend over the years.

"I _am_ happy to see you, Wolf. Of course I am." Yuuri stated in response to the blonde's last sentence. Wolfram laughed, recognising that his friend had become wise to his scheme.

"Welcome home, Wolfram."

_**A/N:**__ I hadn't planned to leave a note at the end of the chapter but here I am anyway, haha. I know not a lot really happened in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you are so inclined._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Sorry this is later than I said it would be, I never knew I was so unreliable, but to make up for it, it is my longest chapter as of yet. I just didn't feel motivated to write last Friday and then when I started writing on Saturday it got too late and I had to go to bed. I probably could have had this finished yesterday but my brother got me hooked on some game called "Dragon Age: Origins" so I was playing that for a few hours (I'm pretty sure I have an obsessive personality, haha). But anywho, there's no point in excuses, I hope you enjoy this chapter and things _should_ pick up from now on. On that note, I may take a little time to make a solid plan, so the next chapter could take a couple of weeks. Oh, and if you spot any mistake please inform me. I scalded my hand on the straighteners before but I've actually been alright typing for the most part so any mistakes are probably just due to carelessness. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Warnings:**__ A little more shonen-ai than previous chapters, but I don't think anyone would have read this far if that was gonna be a problem._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters and receive no profits from this story._

A peaceful aura surrounded the two young men as they sat in silence, completely comfortable in the other's presence. Yuuri lay on his back, one arm behind his head to be used as a pillow, and his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Wolfram, always more prim and proper than his friend, sat at the edge of the bed, his posture stiff but somehow still relaxed as he leant back slightly against his arms.

A perfect tranquillity engulfed the room, the two finding no reason to indulge in petty words and break the perfect silence that had overcome them; they each had missed the other immensely, but it was unnecessary to voice such opinions as of yet.

All was well for the two friends at that moment; that is until an unearthly, gurgling noise reverberated through the room. The blonde-haired youth suddenly glowed crimson as yet another pang of hunger hit him, causing his starved stomach to emit a second cry for help. A wide smile set itself upon Yuuri's face as he burst out laughing at his friend's apparent distress over such a natural occurrence, eliciting a deathly stare from the blonde. Wolfram, as Yuuri knew all too well, was a very proud creature and such a display was disgraceful in his mind.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screeched, intensifying his glare in the hopes of forcing the double-black to quell his laughter, to little avail.

When this approach did not work, the blonde promptly took a firm hold of one of Yuuri's pillows and forcefully struck him with it, directly on the face. At this, all noise ceased completely. A smug grin settled upon the blonde's features as he noticed the shock clearly written all over his friend's face. However, his victory was short-lived as another low growl emanated from his abdomen. Yuuri pouted and sat up, upset at losing his chance of revenge because of his concern for the blonde.

"C'mon, Wolf, the maids will probably have some food left over from lunch if you're that hungry." Yuuri stated as he started to stand up and make his way towards the door. Wolfram, too embarrassed to say anything, simply nodded and followed the dark-haired youth.

xXx

After Wolfram's hunger was sufficiently sated, the two left the kitchen with the intention to visit Yuuri's mother and let her know of the blonde's premature arrival. Yuuri knocked on the heavy wooden doors and waited to be called in. When they entered the vast room belonging to the king and queen of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Miko was sat at her dressing table, idly plaiting her hair in front of the grand mirror adorning one of the ornately dressed walls. The brown-haired and brown-eyed woman quickly glanced from her work to see her son in the doorway before returning to finish the job at hand.

"Oh, Yuu-chan," she exclaimed merrily, "it feels like I haven't seen you all day!"

"Lunch was only an hour ago, mum." Yuuri retorted, blushing slightly at the fact that his mother still used the nickname she gave him when he was a child.

"It's 'mama', Yuu-chan, and you can't blame a mother for wanting to see her son more." Miko continued, pouting slightly and still oblivious to the presence of a third person in the room.

Yuuri sighed at his mother's childishness and could sense Wolfram's amusement from behind him. After a moment had passed, he remembered the original reason he had come to visit his mother.

"Oh, that's right." He muttered, half to himself, "I just came to let you know that Wolfram arrived early," he stated, louder this time, "and that I already asked the maids to make preparations."

At this, Miko turned around, her eyes widening as she finally noticed the blonde-haired youth standing just behind her son. "Ah, Wolf-chan!" She shouted, standing from her seat and rushing towards him, " You've grown into such a handsome young man!" At this she flung her arms around the unwitting boy, crushing him in a tight hug as the blonde struggled to breathe. Both boys in the room chuckled to themselves, having the same thought in unison, _'Our mothers are exactly the same'_.

When released Wolfram gave a deep bow, stating, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Miko-san." As he straightened himself out he gave the older woman a warm smile.

"No need to be so formal, Wolf-chan." Miko scolded playfully, "You're practically part of the family." At this thought, she suddenly beamed, a new idea clearly forming in her mind. "Oh, I shall have to have the maids prepare a feast to welcome your arrival. You're okay with that aren't you, Wolf-chan?" She said happily before rushing off to make preparations, barely waiting to here the answer of "Of course" from the flustered blonde.

Wolfram sighed, suddenly feeling very weary; his own mother was a lot to handle, but meeting with her 'twin' was just scary sometimes. Yuuri laughed at his friend's exasperated expression, deciding to try to get some revenge for the pillow he took to the face earlier.

"So, Wolf-chan," he said slowly, trying his best drag out every syllable of the much-maligned nickname, "what're you gonna wear to your wonderful feast?"

Wolfram looked up into his friend's smug face, sending him the coldest glare he could muster whilst feeling so exhausted. "Shut up, wimp." He said calmly, moving to exit the room. Yuuri merely laughed and followed behind his friend.

xXx

The two had wandered around the castle grounds for some time, passing the minutes with friendly chatter and catching the other up on what had been going on during their years of separation. Finally, they came to a stop in a very familiar place. They settled on a sloping verge covered in verdant grass, silently overlooking the glistening water beneath. Yuuri lay on his back among the blades of grass, his arms and legs spread apart from his body, glad to finally have an excuse to get out of the castle. Next to him, Wolfram sat with his knees bunched up to his chest, his chin resting atop them and his arms behind his back in order to stop himself from falling.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he recalled the dream he had been having earlier in the day and looked up at the back of his friend's gold-covered head. Feeling the double-black's stare directed at him, Wolfram immediately turned around to behold the warm smile that graced his friend's visage and couldn't help but return one of his own. The blonde started slightly as he felt a weight upon his hand but smiled again when he looked down to see Yuuri's hand holding his own tightly, as if afraid that he might slip from his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere," Wolfram whispered, nearly inaudibly, after sensing his friend's silent message, "I promise."

At this, Yuuri sat up and hastily pressed his lips to those of the emerald-eyed youth beside him. The two broke apart shortly after, their kiss short but meaningful, as the double-black rested his forehead against that of the blonde. Wolfram smiled and tugged the slightly older boy into an embrace, causing the two to fall backwards into the grass.

"I missed you so much." Yuuri stated, his voice thick with emotion as he cuddled up against the blonde's neck.

"I missed you too." Wolfram replied as he tightened his hold on the black-haired youth's waist, "But we're together now and that's all that matters."

Yuuri smiled against the blonde's neck before sitting up slightly in order to look him in the eye. "I love you, Wolf." he stated, smiling softly at the face beneath his own.

"I love you too, Yuuri."

The black-eyed youth leant down to kiss those pink lips again, this time more passionately, and smiled to feel the blonde responding just as enthusiastically.

_**A/N:**__ So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I rather liked writing the part with Miko-san in it, she's so much fun. I'm the one writing this story but I really can't see her as a queen and Shouma as a king, but considering his father's alive there's no way Yuuri would be the monarch and with them living in Blood Pledge they had to be the royal family so I guess it just works out like that. I probably won't be able to just casually write this in, so if anyone's wondering Yuuri is 19 and Wolfram is 17 in this story. I don't know why I like the idea of Yuuri being a little older than Wolf, it just seems to work to me. Please leave me your thoughts and I'm always looking for constructive criticism. Thanks for leaving!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Okay, first off, I just realised that I wrote "thanks for leaving" at the end of my last chapter. I'm deeply sorry, it was meant to say "thanks for reading" haha. Damn typos, I felt really bad when I realised, I hope no-one was offended or anything. Secondly, I cannot believe how long it's been since I last updated this story; I've had the beginning of this chapter on my computer for about six months. Sorry for the wait, I just got caught up in studying and, to be perfectly honest, playing video games and I kinda stopped going on my laptop. I'll be really surprised if anyone can remember what this story's all about; I had a hard time remembering the last chapter myself. I seriously need a new name for this story, but I could hardly think of anything to write, never mind a good title. *sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Warnings: **__There's not all that much to warn about in here, I don't think. Just a teensy bit of shonen-ai._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters and receive no profits from this story._

All was silent in the large dining room except for the sounds of metal clashing with porcelain as the castle's three head-maids filled the occupant's plates with opulent food. The feast had been fastidiously laid out across the twelve-person dining table by the maids just a half hour before the meal was due to commence; it truly served as a reminder of the capability of the castle's help, as the food had been ordered just two hours before. The vast spread consisted of various kinds of meat and vegetables, as well as some local specialities, and in a corner of the spacious room sat a sort of display cabinet wherein a wide array of cakes and pastries could be found.

The maids took their leave until dessert was due to be served, leaving just one servant behind whose duty it was to refill glasses with wine before they could become empty. The meal commenced, still under the shadow of silence, but it was not odd that the castle's residents should wish to satisfy their stomachs after a tiring day before indulging in the small talk that would be expected over dinner.

As usual, it was left to lady of the household to initiate the conversation, "So, Wolf-chan," she began, cheerily, "how long will you be with us this time?"

At the prospect of the blonde boy leaving the castle again, both of the younger occupants of the room visibly tensed, but this gesture went unnoticed by the two others in the room.

"I suppose it depends on how long I am welcome, Miko-san," Wolfram began carefully, "but I was hoping to stay at the castle for some time."

"You're always welcome here, Wolfram." Shouma cut in, "However long you wish to stay will be no problem."

"You're hospitality is very much appreciated, Shouma-sama. I shall strive to provide a more definite idea of the duration of my stay within the next couple of days, if that is sufficient."

"Of course." Shouma stated, an eternal smile upon his face.

After this initial conversation, the four finally began the casual discussion that usually took place during dinner, only ceasing momentarily when the maids re-entered in order to serve dessert.

The two boys sat next to each other, eating and conversing with smiles evident on their faces, whilst, unbeknownst to the others in the room, their fingers were tightly interlocked beneath the surface of the table.

xXx

It was late when dinner was finally finished and so the diners immediately made their way back to their individual chambers.

In the master suite, the monarchs of the land were uneasily preparing for bed, something clearly bothering both of them.

"Maybe it's a good thing that Wolf-chan is here." Miko said whilst absent-mindedly brushing her hair, "It'll mean that Yuu-chan has someone to talk to about all this, because I doubt he'll want to discuss it with us."

"I suppose…" Shouma replied hesitantly, "I just can't help but remember all that nonsense from when they were children. You don't think-?"

"Of course not," his wife cut in, an unusually stern look on her face, "that was nothing more than childish naivety. I'm sure they both simply laugh at how silly they were back then."

"You're probably right."

Laying down her brush, Miko turned to face her husband, the bright smile restored to her usually cheerful face, "Of course I am, Uma-chan. You just worry too much."

She walked towards her husband and placed a dainty hand on his pyjama-clad arm, "Now then," she started, "we should get to bed. We've a big day ahead of us."

xXx

Yuuri trudged through the lavish halls of Blood Pledge Castle, his arms dangling lazily by his side and his shirt barely staying in place. After staying up late the previous night talking with Wolfram, he was rudely awoken by one of the castle's squires and informed that his parents wanted to meet him in the study as soon as possible. And so, after quickly brushing his teeth, washing his face and throwing on whatever clothes he could find, he had set off.

As he reached the massive door leading to the royal study, he yawned and, harshly rubbing the last traces of sleep from his weary eyes, pushed his way into the vast and somewhat cavernous room.

As his eyes were adjusting to the change in light intensity, he spotted his father sitting behind the immense desk in the middle of the room, his mother perched elegantly on the long and curvaceous arm of the chair and swore to himself that they both looked inexplicably grim. However, upon second glance, he was assured that their ever-present smiles were still in place, though there was something about the blank stare in their eyes that unnerved them. _I think I'd have preferred it if they'd kept that serious look_, Yuuri thought to himself, nervously fixing his appearance.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Yuuri cleared his throat, "So… What's going on?" He asked, uncertain that he wanted to know the answer to his query.

"Oh, don't worry, Yuu-chan, it's nothing bad. In fact, we're hoping you'll think this is good news." Miko stated, trying to reassure her evidently wary son. As it happens, the word "hoping" gave Yuuri very little confidence.

"Your mother and I", Shouma began, glancing at his wife as if to reassure himself that she was there to support him, "well, we think that now that you're nineteen, it is important for you to start thinking about your future."

"You mean going away to study like Shouri did?" Yuuri asked incredulously, confused by his father's somewhat cryptic statement.

"Ah, no, not studying…" Shouma replied uneasily.

Slightly irritated by her husband's fumbling, Miko decided that this was an issue only a mother could bring up. Standing and walking towards her son, she started, "What your father is trying to say, Yuu-chan, is that we think it's time you started looking for a wife."

_**A/N:**_ _I know this chapter isn't very long, though all of my chapters have been tiny compared to the length of most people's, but it just seemed like the natural cliff-hanger end to the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though again not a lot happened. I should be getting into the real meat of the story now and hopefully it'll be a bit easier for me to write if there's a little more going on. I pretty much have the beginning of the next chapter planned out, but in all honesty, I have no idea when I'll actually be posting… or even if. As always, thanks so much for reading this chapter (and my incessant babbling) and please leave a review to tell me what you think and what can be improved!  
__p.s. I think this might be the first time I've actually mentioned Shouri, so if anyone was wondering, he's off doing some "First-in-line-for-the-throne" training with Bob._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so it has been forever since I updated this story, or, really, wrote anything at all, but after finding some translations of the KKM novels online and then re-reading the last few volumes of manga and then watching the first two episodes again, I felt like I wanted to try and finally finish this, so here is my effort. Erm, I haven't actually read through this (I'm a bad editor) because it's nearly midnight and I want to get this posted tonight, so, please, tell me if you spot any errors. Oh, and I finally thought of a new name (yay) so the next time that I post this will be called _"Nothing is More Important"._ Okay, I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Warnings:**__ More shonen-ai in this one than in the others, without a doubt, though there's nothing that I wouldn't considerPG-13 or 12A or whatever rating your familiar with so, I think it should be fine._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters and receive no profits from this story_

Yuuri's footsteps echoed plaintively around the cavernous halls of Blood Pledge Castle as he tried his best to flee quickly and efficiently from his parents and their, as he saw it, ambush. In the back of his mind, he could hear his mother and father shouting from him from the other end of the corridor, but paid it no heed, knowing only that he needed to be away from them for a while.

After walking for what he deemed sufficient amount of time and taking as many random turns as he pleased, he found himself presented with a door and thought it as good a place as any to hide away for the rest of the day. It was just his look that this particular room happened to play host to the only person he felt less able to face right then than his parents.

"Yuuri?" exclaimed Wolfram, startled by the sudden intrusion and the aggressive manner with which the door to his currently-borrowed bedroom was slammed shut, "What are you doing here? I thought you were talking with your parents."

Yuuri didn't answer, he simply stood leaning his back heavily against the carved wooden door, staring at the puzzled expression currently contorting Wolfram's beautiful face.

"Yuuri, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird?" Wolfram was starting to become genuinely concerned; it was rare to see Yuuri in such a state of distress.

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Yuuri realised how oddly he must be acting and made a concerted effort to explain himself. "Sorry, Wolf, I'm fine, really. It's just… I just had to get away from my parents." When met with Wolfram's usual look that always said 'You're not getting off that easy' he decided it would be best just to tell him everything that had happened, though he had no doubt how he would react. "They told me that they think…", he started, struggling to find the right words to explain himself, "that they think I need to find a wife."

A pained, but somehow understanding, expression crossed the blonde's features, as he took in Yuuri's words. "Oh…", he started, "Well, that's good news, I am sure your parents will be happy to finally get the process started, what with Shouri having been gone for so long."

His voice was suddenly so polite and formal, so lacking of all familiarity, that it physically pained Yuuri to know that it was his best friend, and more, addressing him in such a manner.

"Wolf, are you crazy?" Yuuri burst out suddenly, "As if I would agree to looking for a wife. I don't want a wife, I want you! Besides, I can't married to someone else while we're still engaged." He said, a reassuring smile accompanying his words at the look of shock of the blonde's face which seemed to indicate that he thought that Yuuri would have forgotten about that proposal all those years ago.

The look of shock was quickly replaced by one of sadness, Wolfram's emerald eyes becoming dull as he avoided looking at Yuuri's face. "Did they not explain it to you, Yuuri?", he asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Explain? Explain what?"

_Somehow I always knew I'd end up having to explain this to him… I just always hoped it wouldn't come to this_, Wolfram thought to himself before addressing the double-black youth in front of him, "It is common knowledge that unlike many other kingdoms, Shin Makoku is accepting of same-sex partnerships, but, that is only true of those of little to no stature in society, such as the common townsfolk and even some of the less well-known gentry families." The look of befuddlement of Yuuri's face indicated to Wolf that he would have to spell it all out for him. He sighed heavily before continuing on, "The reason for this is that two people of the same sex _cannot_ produce an heir, and there is little of more import to noble families than the production of an heir. Therefore, for a member of the royal family, one who has such a close claim to the throne even, to enter into a same-sex partnership is completely unheard of throughout history."

During the end of his speech, the blonde's voice had become increasingly quiet and he took a few steps towards his companion as he finished his last sentence.

The two stood there silently, Yuuri staring at the place where Wolfram had been standing just a few moments before, his brilliant black eyes glazed over in thought.

"So…", he began, his throat feeling dry and constricted, "that means that as long as I have a claim to the throne, we can't be together?", he asked timidly.

Wolfram's voice was so quiet when he answered that Yuuri, even with their close proximity, barely made out what he said, "Exactly."

When Yuuri looked down at the blonde, he could see that tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. _I've… I've never seen Wolf cry before_, Yuuri thought.

"Well then, it's obvious what I have to do." Yuuri stated authoritatively and Wolfram dreaded his next words more than anything, "If my claim to the throne prevents us from being together, then I will simply revoke any and all claim that I might have." He announced proudly, a broad smile spreading across his face as he looked into the now brightened emerald eyes of Wolfram.

Wolfram was stunned, completely lost for words and just stood, gaping like a fish while staring up into the obsidian depths of Yuuri's eyes. _What did he just say?_

As if sensing Wolf's thoughts, Yuuri brought up his hand to gently cup his pale cheek with his palm, that same palm that had struck that same cheek over a decade ago to announce the start of their complicated relationship, and started to run his thumb across the baby-soft skin, "Wolf, I want _you_." He repeated gently, prompting the tears to finally be set loose from those beautiful green eyes.

"You… you would-?" He started, unable to finish his sentence when the double-blacks lips suddenly crashed into his, claiming them, while his free hand travelled, agonisingly slowly, down the curve of the blonde's spine, finally settling in the small of his back.

"I would do anything for you." Yuuri stated, staring directly into Wolfram's eyes so that he could truly understand just how sincere those words were. His usual grin spread itself haphazardly across his youthful features, prompting the return of an incredibly shy smile from Wolfram, who wasn't used to the black-haired youth being so serious. _He's really grown up while since we last saw each other_, he thought, feeling slightly self-conscious that perhaps he hadn't changed so much in the same time, _or maybe he always had this side to him and just never had a reason to show it._

Slowly, tentatively the blonde stretched upwards so that his lips would once again meet with Yuuri's, their kiss starting off slow and sweet, but steadily becoming more passionate as it continued, fuelled by new feelings in both youths that seemed to have stemmed from the recent drama; a sense that they could have been torn apart by something as ridiculous as politics and the amazing selfless thing that Yuuri had promised to do to prevent that parting seemed to spur on both parties, their relationship suddenly feeling much more serious than those few stolen kisses across the years.

Eventually, they parted, both breathless and panting, but they remained close enough to touch, close enough to smell and feel and kiss.

"I love you so much, Wolf. I promise, I am never going to let you go." Yuuri said in between deep, strained breaths.

The blonde slowly retracted one hand from its resting place against his partner's chest, trailing it smoothly down the arm that was currently holding him in place by a grip against his back, taking the double-black's hand in his and slowly pulling away, backing off. A look of confusion, even of dread, spread across Yuuri's features, as he feared that he had done something wrong to cause the blonde to walk away from him like that, until he realised that he was pulling along with him, towards the giant double bed that rested in the centre of the vast guest room.

Finally looking a Wolfram's face, he realised that it was bright red in colour and the expression on his face said that he could hardly believe what he was doing, yet he did not falter, resolute in the knowledge that this was what he wanted and, he hoped, what Yuuri wanted.

Before he could reach the bed, however, Yuuri suddenly plucked him off his feet and lay him down, as carefully as he could manage, on the soft mattress, positioning himself so that he was looking directly into the blonde's now smiling face.

"I love you too, Yuuri." He whispered, before they kissed again, _But I'm afraid that is a promise you won't be able to keep._

xXx

Wolfram silently crept out of the huge double bed, careful not to wake his sleeping companion as he did so and gathered his things to leave.

He was en route for the door, when he stopped, unable to restrain the desire, the need, to see Yuuri's face once more before he left that room forever and so he turned back towards the bed to gaze upon the serene expression that the double-black always had when he slept.

After planting a soft kiss upon his thick, black tresses he stole away silently towards the door, this time without looking back.

_**A/N: **__Oh my God, I actually did it, I wrote another chapter to this after, I believe, over a year. Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are, haha. I can't tell you how grateful I am to anyone who takes the time to read this, especially after such a long wait between chapters, and I would love you even more if you would leave me a review to tell me what you think! I know the last part probably seems very awkward, but, I didn't really know how to write it, so I just went with my gut. It kinda reminds me of the Anders love scene from DA:2, but, never mind. Thanks for reading and putting up with my rambling!_


End file.
